The Things Charles Heard
by Movies-R-Us
Summary: Charles has struggled with his ability to hear minds his entire life; but now it's beginning to affect those he thought he could trust. CharlesXErik later. Warnings: Non-con, violence, language, sexual situations, and more noncon  :
1. Chapter 1

For as long as he could remember Charles had been nothing more than a rich, lonely kid who could read minds. His friend Raven was less of a friend and more of a sister; a sister who could be annoying and often resulted in nothing more than interruptions to his work. He had money, but he didn't know how to use it, and frankly, didn't want to use it. His mind reading was the only thing he truly loved, and even that often resulted in the most cruel of pains. During his schooling he had found himself excelling at a rapid speed, often skipping several grades at a time. He was fifteen when he was put into his second to last year of high school; the other students were mostly eighteen, and they didn't appreciate his intelligence.

Charles had learned to control his mind, and never read the teachers or his peers for information that should be kept private. There were only four occasions where he slipped up during his high school experience, and all four were some of the most traumatic of his life.

It was September 8th and he had only been in school for two weeks, yet everyone knew who he was. Most would stare from behind locker-doors or out of the corner of their eyes. None would approach him, and certainly none would talk to him. Raven, who was a year younger than him, a mere fourteen, was at her school three blocks away. He could hear her, and even talk to her if she weren't busy, but it wasn't the same as having company. So, no matter how futile, he was always searching for friends. He was in his English class when he first met Chris. Chris was a rather tall and chiseled football player. His eyes were crystal blue and his smile was nothing short of dazzling. Charles had been surprised when Chris had offered to see a movie with him, but he was not going to turn down his one chance at social acceptance. But, in his excitement over finding a new friend, he could not control where his mind went. The next thing he knew, he was inside Chris' mind.

_Fucking kid deserves it. It's not like I'll really hurt him… and even if I do who gives a fuck? He'll thank me one day. Yah… I mean… He'll realize how much a fucking know-it-all he is. He'll finally stop raising his hand and answering questions. He's so fucking full-of-himself. And he'll be so fucking scared he won't tell anyone I beat the shit out of him. I mean… who'd believe him? Yah. It'll be fine… and God! Nick will have to suck it. I'll get fifty dollars, and all I'm doing is helping some little fuck-up realize what he is. _

Charles cancelled their plans before the end of the class and never spoke to Chris again.

It was December 15th, two weeks before the Christmas Formal when Charles realized his control would have to improve. He'd just asked out Martha Lune. She was a brunette with a fantastically curved body and emerald eyes of perfection. He'd found her irresistible for weeks, but only found the courage to ask her out under the pretence of a dance. He had bought her a bouquet of six scarlet roses, and had brought her a box of chocolates. The moment she'd opened her front door, her reaction triggered his mind.

_Oh God. How could _he _ask me out? Of all people? Hayley told me I shouldn't talk to him. Goddamnit. Now I have to look like the bitch. But seriously? Did he think he could ask me out? He's like twelve! _

Before she could shoot him down Charles had apologized, said he had the wrong house and hurried away before she could answer. That made two people he never spoke to again.

January 18th was the first day after Winter Vacation that Charles had a Chemistry class. His teacher was Mr. Andrew Norton. Professor Norton was incredibly gifted in his field and had often spoken to Charles outside of class about the sciences. They had a great many interests in common and Charles found himself at ease while speaking to him. This was one of Charles' only friends at the school, and he wished that didn't have to change. One day, during a particularly grueling lab assignment, Charles had let his mind wander as his hands mixed the chemicals. He would regret that decision for the rest of his life.

_God… I'm such an awful person. I need to stop this. But he's so adorably sexy. Every time he looks up through those lashes… stop it. Not during class… we don't want that again now do we? Hah. Now I have a problem; and he's just sitting there with his gorgeous body, and his tight little ass. Oh God, what it would be like to de-virginize Charles Xavier. Ohhh. Stop! Jesus Christ man, you're in the middle of teaching a class, a hard-on wouldn't look very professional now would it? It'd look rather professional in his moist little mouth… Wow, I'm pretty awful when I'm horny. _

Charles stopped listening to the thoughts there, and he stopped coming after class to see his favorite… used to be favorite… teacher. They never spoke outside of the classroom the rest of his time at the school.

May 24th at 2:55pm Charles was done running in his physical education class and joined the rest of the boys in the locker room. He preferred to shower alone, but he had to hurry home tonight for a dinner party and knew he'd have to give up his comforts today. He slowly shed his sweaty garments and padded over to the showers. Standing under the steaming water Charles didn't even notice his mind wandering until he found it settled upon the thoughts of a rather tall and menacing boy standing several yards to his right.

_I thought he'd never take a shower in here. So small… but wow… he's definitely not small where it counts. We're the last people in here… and I think… no I can't. But, I need to. I think I'm going to today. He'll like it. Maybe not at first, but he'll get there. Charles is so fragile, he needs someone like me to take control over him. Goddamn I'll do it!_

Charles quickly left the mind, and turned off his shower. He prepared to hurry to his clothes, but was blocked by the bigger teen. Without even a glance around he grabbed Charles by the shoulders and slammed him, stomach forward, into the tiled wall on his left. Seconds turned to minutes and soon an hour. When the hour was completed Charles was bleeding, and no longer a virgin. He'd been pawed over and ripped. He'd been cum on, and he'd been jerked off. Charles would never feel completely clean again. But, luckily for Charles, after a quick showering off, he never saw the other boy ever again.

All of that was many years ago. Now Charles was a Professor himself; Professor Charles Xavier, head of a group of mutants. He had met all of the friends he'd never had, but most importantly, Erik. He didn't know why, but even without reading the man's mind, Charles was sure Erik had never had a nasty thought about him. Never wanted to hit him, never thought he was too young to be a professor, never lusted after him, never… _looked_ at him that way. They were best friends, and Charles needed that. To be protected.

Charles had become quite famous within the scientific community. He had graduated top of his class when he was only twenty years old. He had with him all sorts of degrees and prestigious awards. There had been a banquet in his honor, and all of the scientific greats of the area had attended. One of these had been Professor Norton who, after Charles had left the school, had written a paper that became the talk of the town. The two had begun to talk, and Charles had gotten over the thoughts he'd heard so many years ago. By the end of the night he was disappointed in himself for over reacting so harshly, and he even apologized to Professor Norton for being so rude to him years ago. Norton then told Charles to call him Andrew, and accepted the apology without any inquiries into why Charles had done so.

The banquet lasted late into the night and by the end Andrew and Charles were both quite drunk. In a stupor Charles phoned Erik and asked him to pick them up. Andrew began to protest, saying he could drive, but Charles laughed heartily and told him they were to be picked up shortly and taken to his place. Charles was so drunk he didn't notice the looks of lust he was receiving from Andrew.

Erik found Charles and Andrew with their arms on the other's shoulders on a brick wall. "Ah Erik!" Charles had shouted into the darkness, "over here ol' chum!" Erik had laughed at the hammered Charles, but found himself rather uneasy about Andrew, who kept turning to Charles almost hungrily. He almost forced Andrew to find a cab, but Charles came up to him and gave him a bear hug, whispering a thanks sleepily. Erik found he could do nothing but take the two back to the mansion.

**A/N- Okay, so I know this is really short and really stupid, but I'd really appreciate some reviews. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! PLEASE! **

**If you want to give me some suggestions on where the story should go, then message me (but I have some pretty big plans for Andrew… I'm sure you can figure out what). **

**Don't be disappointed, there will be some Erik/Charles in later chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be, but I'd really appreciate some reviews before I continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Andrew wandered drunk around the mansion for several hours—giggling and sipping Andrew's famous martinis—before they found themselves outside. Realizing their proximity to his pool, Charles suggested lounging by the water. Unbeknownst to Charles or Andrew, Erik had followed behind them all night; making sure the dangerously drunk Charles stayed out of harm's way. After several minutes of garbled conversation Andrew convinced Charles to shed everything except his undergarments, and soon the two were splashing around in the pool. Erik sat in the darkest corner of the trees watching Charles' gleaming body as it moved around the pool. The telepath's muscles were strained against his skin; he looked absolutely fantastic. Erik was so mesmerized by the sight in front of him that he hardly noticed when sleep overtook him.

Erik had always known he was in love with Charles; ever since the moment the younger man had saved him from drowning in the ocean. Even knowing that Charles was still only nineteen at the time, and he was twenty three, he couldn't help himself. For weeks he had lusted after Charles' beautiful brown locks and innocently doe-like eyes. But, no matter how much Erik wanted—_needed_—Charles, he had never let himself overtake the brilliant professor. Rather, he spent his nights silently jerking himself to the image of Charles wriggling beneath his sweat-soaked body. He eyes Charles every time they were in the same room, and tried to hide his growing erections every time they played their games of chess. Erik knew that eventually he would find himself overcome with Charles, but for now—as long as the telepath kept his promise and never read the metal benders mind—everything would remain friendly.

Erik woke up with an uncomfortable crick in his back, and soreness in his neck; but he jumped up, realizing he had lost Charles. His mind was whirling—where were the two men? He didn't want to call out to Charles, knowing his spying would be discovered, but the poor man could be in trouble. Erik began to run around the grounds, and finding nothing, started his way through the mansion.

Charles knew he was drunk, and knew he shouldn't swim, but he didn't want to disappoint Andrew. No matter how many times he apologized, he knew that he would always feel guilty for leaving his only friend after a few stray thoughts. The stray thoughts had scared and haunted Charles at the time… but they were only thoughts, not like what that other boy had done to him. He shuddered violently—he had never told another living soul about what had happened to him, and he never would. The splitting pain, and the _degrading _embarrassment he suffered for years after, always managed to make him blush with anger and weakness. How could he have let someone use him that way? Admittedly, at the time Charles had been unaware of his ability to control other's actions with his mind… but still. Suddenly, Charles came back to the present and realized Andrew was asking him to come out of the pool. Charles, again not wanting to upset Andrew, followed him from the pool and back to the mansion; not even speaking up when they dripped chlorine water all along the hallway carpets.

Charles brought Andrew to his study; not wanting to wake any of the sleeping students by going to the sleeping wing of the house. He lit a fire, and soon he and Andrew were sitting on the rug in front of the fire—drying themselves in the warmth. Soon the younger man began to doze, unaware of the eyes on his almost naked body. Charles, who had pledged to not read the minds of his friends unless they permitted him, did not wish to intrude into Andrew's thoughts. This was the biggest mistake he had made in all of his life.

As his eyes were fluttering closed Charles suddenly felt a weight on his back. His eyes flashed open and he came to the horrid realization that he was being lifted off of the ground, and then, with no warning, he found himself sprawled over the edge of his desk. He began to yelp and shout, but before he could make any real noise found his boxers torn off and jammed into his mouth. Silent tears were rolling down his eyes and he let his mental blocks down and read Andrew's mind.

_I never thought I'd see him like this—so beautiful. God, he's even bigger than I'd imagined. Beautiful, beautiful boy. Fuck, he's probably not even close to a virgin anymore. Sure he's a virgin where it counts though. God… he's so _delicious_. This time I'm not even in class; but he should've known better than to be so innocent looking all the time. There's nothing that can stop me now. Dumb drunk fuck won't even realize what's happening. But, hell—he deserves it. He's the one that left me with no fucking explanation. This can be his real apology. _

Charles, who had been utterly and morbidly engrossed in his former-teacher's mind, hadn't noticed as assaulting kisses and licks were placed roughly along his neck and jawline. He closed his eyes and tried to control Mr. Norton, but the alcohol had managed to dull his powers, and they were nothing compared to the hard-set objectives of the older man's mind. Struggling and groaning, Charles suddenly felt a finger prodding at his entrance; he stiffened his entire body and began to whimper foolishly. He knew he must look quite childish—whimpering and flailing his arms while tears poured down his face—but it didn't matter anymore, he just wanted this to stop. He begged through his gag, and he tried grabbing Mr. Norton's hand away from him, but all this resulted in was a cruel slap across his face, that left his ears ringing and his cheek stinging. This didn't dull his fight though, he managed to squirm from his position, and remove the painfully intruding finger. Suddenly on the floor, Charles managed to crawl towards the door, but not before a foot agonizingly connected with his side, and he was pulled onto his knees by a hand entangled in his hair.

The gag was yanked from between his teeth, but only to be replaced by something much larger—something pulsating and vile. He was commanded to suck, and told if he tried anything funny he'd not wake up in a hospital, because he wouldn't be waking up at all. Tears still streaming, Charles began to pleasure his former teacher; a man he began to believe was his friend. He timidly, being completely virgin in the area of blowing men, licked along the sides of the member, only to be kneed in the chest and told to move more quickly. Obviously, Andrew soon realized, this was futile, so he had to take over. Using Charles' hair, he controlled the mouth as he rammed into it over and over again. Finally spewing his seed into the young man, he commanded it all be swallowed. One drop outside of his mouth would result in pain.

Charles was panting on his knees—praying that his cruel torture was finally over—but soon he came to the realization that it had only just begun.

_Guess I'm gonna have to teach him a thing or two. But god he could bloody make a man come just sitting there with his hair all messy and his lips that red color like he just wants to take more cock. God, that boy. Well, I guess he's not a boy anymore, now is he. Twenty years old, ripe for the picking. _

Begging, while he still had use of his mouth, Charles promised that he would never tell a soul if it all ended now. He was sobbing and heaving; he was a sorry sight even for Andrew. But, none of that mattered now, because this would probably be the last time he saw the young genius, and he wanted to use it to his fullest extent. Soon Charles was thrown over the desk, as he had been before, and was being prodded at by dry and calloused fingers. A mantra of please stop sung through the room, but Andrew just shoved his three fingers into Charles' mouth and collected what saliva there was to collect. Then, each more painful than the last, fingers were shoved inside Charles' screaming entrance.

All Charles could think about was the boy who had raped him in the high school showers. That boy had been a stranger—someone he'd never talked with. He could handle believing the boy was cruel and had no heart; the boy could be anyone he wanted. That boy had hurt, but he had begun to heal. Andrew—Mr. Norton—was a kind and intelligent man. Mr. Norton taught children for a living. Mr. Norton knew the laws, he _knew_ what he was doing, and he had _planned_ what he was doing. Charles' chest began to constrict, and his breathing was coming in short raspy turns. All of this made it even more painful when a sudden thrust managed to rip his body in half. He shrieked as loudly as he could, but between his panting and his begging his voice had become unhappily quiet—Charles didn't think the shout could be heard even a few rooms away, let alone on the other side of the house.

For seven agonizingly long minutes, Charles was pounded into and slapped. He was licked and sucked along his back, and he was jerked from behind. The tears were constantly flowing and he couldn't help the small begs and whimpers. Only when he moaned from pleasure did the small begs become more insistent. He didn't want this to feel good. He didn't want to be thrusting backwards. It was involuntary! Couldn't Andrew—_Mr. Norton_— see that? Finding new life, the young professor began to struggle wildly; shouting and elbowing behind himself.

Erik heard a scream. It hadn't been loud, but it had been enough. His legs were pumping angrily and his jaw was set tight; he couldn't let exhaustion take over, this was Charles in trouble. Finally, when approaching the study, he stopped in his tracks. What he heard then was devastating. Shouts and muffled begging; all in the voice of one Charles Xavier. His feet were in concrete, but his arms slammed the door open. Erik fell face-first into the room and looked up to see his beloved Professor shoved up against his own desk, crying and whimpering, while Andrew slapped him around and, within seconds, came furiously inside him. That was his breaking point.

Erik jumped up from the floor and grabbed Andrew by the neck—throwing him across the room and onto the cold marble of the window sill. He felt metal in the man's teeth and began to pull them from his head—causing as much pain as he could while removing them. The resulting screams of pain were the most magnificent noises Erik had heard. But he didn't want his power to be the only cause of discomfort; Erik shot across the room and began to beat Andrew with all of his force. A punch to the nose. A kick to the side. Elbowing his ribs. Kneeing his groin. Stepping on his toes. Crunching his fingers. He didn't stop until he was satisfied with the results; and unconscious and bleeding piece of pulp. Andrew was hardly discernable.

Charles, now completely sober, ran up to his savior and began to cry. Up until this point he had been recovering on the floor, but now all he needed was someone to hold him without wanting to cause him pain. He needed his friend. But, in his weakness he allowed his mind to travel up to Erik's.

_Son of a bitch bastard trying to hurt Charles. _My _Charles. God, how can someone do this to him? He's so fragile and delicate; he needs someone to ease him into things like this. How could that jack-ass even imagine touching Charles without care? He's so gentle, so beautiful; he needs affection. I can't believe I let this happen! _

Erik was pulled from his thoughts and the younger man when Charles' face went white and he started to back away. Turning, with a confused look painted across his face, Erik asked Charles what was wrong. All Charles could answer were three short and shaky words before he ran off. **Not **_**you**_** too. **

**A/N- Okay so I'm sorry I didn't update this for awhile… I'm kinda slow when I start writing, sorry!**

**So I'd realllly like some reviews, and you can private message me if you have any ideas. I'm planning on making this three-five chapters, so if I can get enough ideas! Hint hint! But anywho—I'm hoping you've all been enjoying it! Thanks for all the story-subscriptions. 3**

**And please tell me if I'm doing Erik and Charles right? Do they seem like them? Gah!**

****Oh and I made Charles twenty and Erik twenty four. So yay!**

**Next chapter like… soon ish… **


	3. Chapter 3

Charles had left the study in a terrified stupor; the only man he had ever completely trusted had betrayed him in the worst way. Slowly his drunkenness was returning and he slumped against the hallway, completely transfixed in his worries. He wanted to believe that Erik had always been the man he'd had confidence in and had been so close to, but it was almost impossible now. What had he done to make the man want him that way? Surely Erik wouldn't want him the way the others had… but he'd clearly thought it! Everything was so confusing that before he could remember where he was, or his lack of clothing, Hank and Raven walked down the hall, giggling and holding hands. Charles sighed, the two had thought they were so secretive with their relationship, but anyone who had walked past either of their doorways had heard something to the contrary. Suddenly gasps radiated from the two mutants, and their hands flung apart. Raven ran to his side and began to fawn over him, asking him what had happened, if he needed a doctor. Hank stood feet away, completely disturbed by the battered, bloody and nude man in front of him.

Erik hadn't realized what Charles' words meant until moments of heavy thinking. After all, what could Charles have meant? He didn't say anything or do anything to hurt him… but he did _think _it. Goddamn that telepath! Without even paying another glance to the man he had left gasping on the floor, Erik began to glide down the halls in search of his friend. His pulse was pounding and his magnetism was beginning to lift all of the metal objects within a twenty foot radius. He stopped and took several deep breaths.

_Remember what Charles said. You simply have to find your center…. Come on. Breath. It's not your fault, he'll understand. He's fine. _Andrew _isn't. Everything will work out. _

Only this time, Charles wasn't listening, and couldn't be reassured by his friend's hopeful thoughts. Instead he was being lifted by Hank and Alex while Sean was grasping Raven several feet away; her tears pouring down his grey jacket. After Hank's 911 call the two men set Charles into the ambulance and ran to their own car, leaving Raven to jump in with her older brother. Charles wanted to reassure her, to let her be calm, but his lips wouldn't move and all that came from his throat were raspy and tangled garbles; doing nothing but letting her tears flow harder. So he did all he could—he thought to her.

_Raven, please calm down. Really, I'm fine, just bruised up a little bit. Don't let the others worry when we get to the hospital. Keep telling them nothing's the matter. You can all go back to the mansion. I'll be ready to come home tomorrow, and we can resume lessons. Right? Just tell me you understand._

Raven's shoulders began to quiver less harshly, but the tears continued their rapid flow. She nodded a few times before bending over his body and setting Hank's sweatshirt down. Then she asked the question he'd been politely avoiding during the entire ordeal: Who? She wouldn't accept it when he turned his eyes, or even when he feigned unconsciousness. Who? Who? Who?

_Raven—stop. You don't know him. He was my old teacher in high school, and I saw him at the banquet. He came back home with me to have drinks and talk, but he didn't want that. Okay? Are you happy? Or do you want to know about last time? Happy? Or can you not stand the fact that I was trying to forget it all, be a man?_

Charles began to gasp heavily, and before Raven could answer any of his angered responses, the EMTs were hauling him from the bed of the car and had him on a stretcher. His blood had already managed to soak the white linens, but Raven couldn't look at that, she was too busy staring into his cold and dead eyes—the ones she'd never seen anything but forgiveness and determination in. Hands encircled her shoulders and whirled her around instantly and she was facing a red-cheeked Erik. He was begging to know where Charles was. He kept saying that he needed to see him. Now. He couldn't wait. Tear-stricken, Raven pointed towards the emergency entrance and followed in after the metal-bender after Hank, Sean and Alex joined her.

It was four days later when Charles was released, and he had regained all of his former joy and pep. The only times when he wasn't at his tip-toppiest were when he was alone in a room with Erik. Erik had done nothing but radiate guilt and self-scorn every moment they were near each other. Charles didn't want to accept either of these emotions at the moment; he was too busy fearing every man he ran into. Even Alex and Sean made his skin crawl when they turned to him or even smiled an innocent smile of thanks. Soon, he couldn't stand any of the people near him, so he'd often hide away in the kitchen. After several days of this treatment, the rest of the mansion began to leave him alone, or only come to see him with a really good excuse. His worries were not simply those of men, but of Shaw and the impending problems mutants were to be facing. He so often tried to penetrate Shaw's mind that he was certain those around him were feeling the effects as well. So, after a number of days, he stopped.

Emma Frost knew the rival telepath was trying to gain access to Sebastian's mind, and simply because of this, she began to infiltrate his. The first trip inside his mind revealed only students and their happiness at the mansion. But, upon furthering prodding, she became sick to her stomach. She saw his being raped on two occasions, and the filthy thoughts those around him had given him his entire life. All of these things made her feeling a slight affection towards him, but nothing compared to the obligation to reveal these moments to her superior. Upon hearing them Sebastian demanded that they be shown to Erik, his future prodigy, hoping to convince the Jew of Charles' weakness.

While walking Sean to the edge of the grounds, where he could scream in peace, Erik felt a sudden intrusion into his mind. He began to beg Charles' forgiveness, when he heard a woman apologize, she then began a strain of memories. The first was simple enough, Charles being threatened by a boy in a classroom—though this made Erik red with anger, it was nothing compared to what he viewed next. Charles was pressed up against a tiled wall in a locker-room. The man behind him was whispering disgusting and degrading terms of sick-endearment; "my little slut", "beautiful little cock-sucker". Each made Erik cringe in horror, but nothing did this more than the pain of watching his telepath be slammed into over and over. Each time the violence of the thrust became more pronounced. But that wasn't even the end of the punishment. Charles was forced to his knees and had a cock shoved into his mouth brutally. He tried pulling away but when forcefully yanked by his hair. The tears down his glistening and puffed cheeks were tragic beyond Erik's wildest dreams. Finally, he was shown the rape he had stopped days ago. From the begging it was even worse; pain and throbbing flesh. But the ending of the show was utterly heartbreaking. Charles had been completely over-the-moon when his friend entered and saved him, but, after hearing the thoughts, could not believe he had even considered Erik a friend. Erik fell to his knees hearing Charles compared him to the men that had abused him throughout his life. He sobbed at the way Charles now feared and hated him.

When the memories stopped Erik realized he was completely scarring Sean, who had been standing by him this entire time. He quickly apologized and muttered an excuse involving his mutation before running up to the kitchen, where Charles now remained, instead of his study. Before Charles could complain, Erik took him into his arms and held him. He didn't stop when he was being slapped and beat with fists; he didn't even react when Charles tried stomping on his feet. All of these pains were trivial compared to the love he wanted to express to the younger man.

Charles was sitting on a stool, trying to read a book relating to genetics and DNA, that at this particular moment was rather dry, when Erik burst in through the doors. He tried to jump up and ask the man to leave, but suddenly he was enveloped in warm and musky arms. Not wanting to let himself be taken again, Charles bashed against all of Erik he could reach. He cried and punched, but all to no avail. Finally, he settled down and hung limp against the metal-bender and went into Erik's mind. Whilst inside he began to control him; forcing the arms off of him and the man to the other side of the room. When he was comfortably distant Charles hurriedly left. Erik sighed and began to plead with Charles, asking "Why didn't you tell me?" in a barrage. Feeling sick to his stomach, Charles fell to the floor and began to sob. He didn't want Erik to know these things… how could Erik know? Suddenly, realizing his stupidity, Charles rose and asked, "What didn't I tell you?"

After thirty seconds Erik walked several steps closer and whispered—**everything. **

**A/N- Okay so sorry about the long time to update, and sorry that I'm totally at a loss for ideas, but I have some newish inspiration, the problem is that I don't want to make it like, "oh, you apologized… okay!" (lovely make out scene follows… probably resulting in crazy hot Erick/Charles sex). **

**I want to have realistic characters guys! Okay, so that's for the reviews, but I'd like some more so I can try to finish this off with some energy. And sorry for it being so short!**


	4. Chapter 4

Charles stuttered for several moments before breaking down into full blown tears. He found himself on the floor of the kitchen and began to shudder violently. Erik was at his side immediately, and the sudden presence over his body made him scream a blood curdling scream before he realized who it was. He sputtered out excuses—"I couldn't. No one would believe me. You'd laugh."—but none of them were accepted, and Erik simply shushed his beloved before putting his hand out and gently sweeping Charles' hair aside, but Charles began to squirm away. Erik sighed and yet again tried to comfort his weeping friend, but Charles put his hands up in defense and only wept harder. Without warning, Raven and Alex burst into the room and saw a terrified Professor trying to escape Erik, and drew the worst conclusions. "Leave or I'll get the others and we'll make you leave," Alex uttered gutturally under his breath; more upset than he'd ever been before. Without even a fight, Erik complied and left the palpably tense kitchen.

Wandering the corridors of the mansion Erik began to mentally hit himself for his mistakes. He had let Charles hear his thoughts. He had let himself get to a point in his life where he would think those thoughts. He had abandoned that sick rapist's body, and now it was escaped. All of these stupidities began to overwhelm him to the point of sickness and he couldn't stand still. Running to the bathroom Erik found a complete self-loathing he had never felt before; why wasn't he someone Charles could love? For the first time in his life he wanted to be a woman, or at least someone less threatening. Vomiting into the toilet several times, Erik realized he could never be Charles' lover, and decided he would at least make the world a safer place for the young Professor. He would kill Shaw by himself, and then he would find that _Andrew_ basterd and kill him too. After stomping off towards his room, Erik began to pack what he could fit into a knapsack.

Emma had been instructed to listen to every word that went through Erik's mind and to report it back immediately. At first she had been skeptical and decided there would be no way she could do something like that to a man who was being broken by the thoughts, but in the end her job came first. Her Sebastian came first. Even though they had never made love, he had often used her for his pleasure, and she knew that, without reason, she loved him. His confidence inspired her, and his body made him lustful. So she did what she was commanded; She told Sebastian of the plans to kill him the millisecond they were thought, and rather than be disturbed by the events, Sebastian began to plan for them. He wanted Erik to come to him with passion; he wanted the energy and he wanted Erik. Emma simply wanted to be done with all of the fighting.

Shaw had been overwhelmed after first hearing of the young telepath's history and, more alarmingly, his present. Charles had always been an attractive mutant to Shaw, who had hunted after talented mutants for years. The only reason he didn't begin to hunt Charles was because he found Emma first. But there had always been a longing for the mutant Charles, who appeared stronger in skill. And Shaw, though not a homosexual man, had had urges in the past that he couldn't control. The only times these had happened were when he was presented with an image of Charles, or when he first met Azazle. Azazle had soon lost his interests, but Charles had remained a man he wouldn't mind having a _relationship _with. After seeing Charles sprawled beneath a man, fighting and whining, Shaw knew he couldn't rest until it was his body pressed on top. But Shaw wasn't completely sick, he hoped one day, after many years of taking the young man that Charles would want to be his lover. Emma knew better than to read his mind, but she could feel the lust radiating from his body after he had been shown the young professor's past. She didn't like what it implied, and she dared not ask what it meant for the young man's future.

Charles found himself surrounded by all of the students and began to mutter apologies before assuring them that Erik was doing nothing but helping him. It took a long time but soon they all began to regain a trust for the metal-bender. Charles had to remind them of Erik's helpfulness and his amiability, and while doing this realized he too still had a certain level of trust for the man. It was not nearly what it was before the incident, but he knew now that Erik would never touch him the way Andrew had. Erik may have lied to him for months, and then had the gall to pretend he was a hero, but he had saved Charles… and had been a shoulder to cry on for years. No matter what he said, Erik had been lying friend, and was untrustworthy, but he had been a friend.

For as long as she had known Erik, she had known he was in love with her older brother. Raven was not a dumb girl, and she was not oblivious to men like Charles was. From the start she had admired how Erik loved and protected the professor. Admittedly she would've enjoyed Erik's attentions, but wasn't a sore loser. When she began to realize that Charles might feel the same way, she couldn't have been happier for her best friends. The way Charles stared across the table when he and the other mutants ate. The fact that he would constantly be next to Erik, even when they weren't talking or interacting. His smile, and the way it lit up whenever the other man was near. Charles might not have noticed the way he couldn't live without Erik, but Raven did, and she couldn't have been more upset when several months went by without either acting on their feelings. Now, having been told that Erik was her big brother's savior, she was almost positive the two would share their feelings, but instead Charles simply began to ignore him. It didn't take long for Raven to decide she would have to intervene.

Unsure why Raven had asked him to talk in the study, Charles was apprehensive and his palms were drenched with sweat. She had seemed _serious, _something she was only when there was life-endangering circumstances. So when she began to talk of Erik, his confusion and anticipation were only heightened. "I know you might not want to talk about him… but I think it'd be for the best…" Raven began. After he didn't respond she merely continued, "Charles, have you noticed certain things about the way you act around him? Smiles? Glances?" Again Charles remained completely speechless, but this time his mind was whirling—he began to examine his memories, searching for answers. What he saw surprised him. As much as he was terrified of the man, Erik seemed to appear in all of his recent memories; and in most of them it was a simple look exchanged, or smile they had together. Perhaps he had been reinforcing Erik's feelings… perhaps the man was more attractive than he had previously thought. "But Raven, I don't think I'm gay." Raven stopped speaking and smiled a broad grin at her brother before laughing tremendously, "Charles, you've been with all of four people in your life, and several of them were pretty manly if you ask me. I'm not saying you _are… _I'm just saying you should think about Erik before you stop talking to him." With that she stood up and left the room. Charles was still dazed and completely taken aback. Could he have harbored these feelings without realizing it?

Sebastian had sent Azazzle to capture Charles the moment Emma said he was alone. Milliseconds later Charles was standing in front of him, and his body quivered with expectation. Before Charles could react he was hit over the head with something extraordinarily heavy and was knocked into a thoughtless black. Sebastian stood over his body and began to have thoughts that sickened Emma to even hear; recently she had been privately entering his mind out of pure curiosity, but at that moment decided the grotesque nature of his thoughts would be enough to keep her out for good. After helping him put the other telepath into a completely thought resistant room, she went to her room and began to silently weep for what she had done—put Charles into a position he had faced and feared several times before.

Erik left before anyone could realize he was gone. Having sought after Shaw his entire life, he had never imagined it would be this easy to find him. After only two weeks, and around seventeen bodies, he procured the information that Shaw was in an Antarctic base, and it had almost no guard-force outside of the base itself. All it took to get himself to the base was stealing a plane and locating the base. Once on the premise Erik let his anger control the situation. Fighting off guards in a surprisingly metal free area, he focused all of his rage on killing as many as he could. Even knowing the deaths would upset Charles, he knew he could do nothing without disappointing and terrifying his beloved. It took forty minutes before those around him captured Erik and put him into a completely plastic cage—he could still feel metal, but it wasn't in enough locations, and as they took him further into the building he could hardly feel it at all, and not enough to hurt someone or open his pen (which was made of thick bars and slats only wide enough to see through, and perhaps grab through—but not fit through).

Sebastian had been atop Charles for the fourth time since his arrival when Emma entered and told him of Erik's capture. He commanded that Erik be put on the opposite side of the two way mirror wall and forced to watch his conquest of Charles. After she nodded he returned to the whimpering and sobbing telepath. "Please Charles, shut up for a minute. You might enjoy it." Then Shaw began to pound into the torn and bleeding back of the bruised telepath yet again. There was a gash down his side, bruises patterning his chest, back and face, and a broken bone jutting from his shin—but none of these stopped Shaw from inducing even more pain on the frail and pale body. Moments later he came and pulled out of the young man, but this was not the end. He stood in front of Charles and looked down at him. He knew by this time Erik would be in the other room, and he was going to put on a show. "Tell me that you want it." Charles' eyes widened and tears fell down his puffy and red cheeks. He shook his head silently and was slapped—if it weren't for the rings littering Shaw's fingers Charles would've managed this, but instead he was bleeding from freshly torn gashes. He tried to shake his head again but instead he said, "Please… please let me blow you." Apparently it was what Shaw wanted for he began to return to his formerly erect state. "Again slut." Charles let tears run even more freely before taking a deep breath and saying, rather loudly this time, "Let me blow you, please." Without another hesitation the entire length was rammed into Charles' mouth and continued to do so for several minutes. Charles was gasping for air, but he managed to put some of his neck into the action, hoping to please Shaw enough that he would leave. Four minutes later Shaw was done and only slapped Charles a few more times before wiping his bloody hands on Charles' hair and leaving the room.

Erik watched in complete horror as Shaw, the man he hated most in the world, finished with Charles' backside and proceeded to stand in front of him. The blood in his veins began to pulse as he heard the telepath stutter out his request. The pain of the slap was brutal and Erik wished he could've been there to receive it instead. After hearing the second, louder, request he wanted nothing more than to rip apart Shaw and eat his insides for dinner. He wanted to rip apart his cage and rescue the man who he loved. He didn't care if it resulted in never getting to kiss or hold Charles, as long as he was safe enough to resist it. When he saw the final slaps Erik began to plot his escape. He knew there was nothing he could easily use to open his confines, but maybe he wouldn't have to. Shaw entered the room and gave a large smile before sitting down in a wooden dining chair. "How did we like our show, Erik?"

**A/N- Okay so I forgot to thank my friend Amelia for helping me decide what to use Emma for, and how to make her. LOVE YOU! **

**Also, I hope this is still good? Review and tell me, PRETTY PLEASE! I need to know that I'm not failing everyone miserably. **

**Also Also, any suggestions? I have some pretty general ideas about where I'm going with this, but I know most of it. I just want to know if there is anything particular you want to see happening. **

**Nehan Shinzui34**** (forgot to thank you for ideas earlier! YAY!)**

**And finally, still hope you're enjoying it and I hope to get some more chapters out there soon. I anticipate two. But if the ideas come, they'll come. THANKS AGAIN! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You son of a bitch, I will _kill _you." Erik's anger filled the room and began to beat down on both of their bodies; the warmth almost sickening. The heat only increased as Shaw's smile began to grow and a chuckle fell from his evil smirking lips. "Erik, Erik, Erik. You and I both know that you cannot kill me in your current predicament. All you can do is answer my question. Did you enjoy the view?" Shaw strode towards the one-way mirror and devoured the image of Charles, broken and battered, on the floor.

Charles' shoulders were heaving and his entire body was shrieking in pure and unadulterated pain. Sobs wracked his body as he thought of Erik… the man he'd been coming to trust again. As the trust had returned so had new feelings; feelings of odd affection and warmth in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain. Now the only warmth he felt was the glaring burn of Shaw's eyes on his exposed body.

The first time Charles woke up in Shaw's completely thought-proofed room he was terrified. There was no sound, just Charles' own thoughts. After the panic subsided he began to feel an odd sensation as though he was being watched, and soon he came to the conclusion that the mirror on the entire backside of the room was a one-way mirror. So he hid behind a table and prayed that he wouldn't be bothered. Maybe Sebastian Shaw and his mutants simply wanted to scare the others. But when Shaw himself entered the room, Charles' panic rushed back—he couldn't hear Shaw's thoughts but they were almost etched into his vicious sneer and hungry glance. Even as the telepath begged and pleaded he was lifted and thrown onto a near-by table where his arms were tied to posts and his legs were caught with leather cuffs and secured.

Shaw's face was towering over his and kept smashing down in hostile kisses—but Charles couldn't bear to call these attacks kisses. Kisses were supposed to be beautiful and perfect; all of these were painful. As his lips were caught time and time again bruises began to form and blood ran from teeth marks around his mouth. Tears stained his cheeks and Shaw simply watched laughing. Then it became severe torture. Charles' chest was beaten with a heavy riding crop as his member was engulfed in Shaw's warm oral cavity. The bruises were a sweltering purple and would fade as the days went by, but the pain of having been violated, yet again, began to slowly engrave into the young man's mind. This was the final straw on his long-built pile of hay; he broke and became completely submissive. If Shaw asked him to stand or turn, he stood and turned. If he was asked to kneel, he knelt.

It took a full week for Sebastian to actually penetrate his young telepath, but when he did it was with full and splitting force. He had been waiting for Charles to begin to trust him slightly, and when the man became submissive, he hoped this was what he'd wanted. Then he heard that Erik was in love with the young man. At first he'd been told that Charles was scared of Erik for thoughts of protection. Sebastian had believed the telepath overreacted to these simple brotherly affections, but Emma telling him that Erik truly _did_ love Charles made Shaw not only jealous but oddly possessive. An urge to claim his man overcame him; animalistic instincts flared throughout his body and he had to mark his territory that minute.

After entering the prison-like room, Shaw took the strides towards Charles quickly and without hesitation. Charles had been undressed from the moment he was knocked unconscious. Even spotted with bruises and stained with tears the young man was beautiful. Shaw pounced atop the boy and, after spit and a finger or two, drove with all of his human force (he didn't want to use all of his mutant energies and risk killing Charles) into the backside of _his_ mutant. After two minutes of ragged breathing and painfully hard thrusts, Shaw finished inside Charles and left—without one look back. Shaw was fulfilled and at a state of inhuman ease. Charles, on the other hand, was curled on his side, bleeding, but not weeping. A realization came over him then; I am Charles Xavier and I have been stupid. Then the questions flooded his mind: Why did I just submit to this man? What made me leave everything about me at the door? Who is this man to change me? Well none of this will matter anymore. Sure, I'll let him believe he has me weak and at his call, but I'm going to escape this prison and I will make sure he pays.

For the rest of his torture (a leg bone being broken, a gash torn down his side, two more penetrations and the agonizingly continuous pleasuring of Shaw) he was completely preoccupied with his planning. By the end of it all Charles had realized that the door was often left unlocked during his penetration and all he had to do was hurt Shaw enough to escape through the door without being caught. Then he could control those around him and escape with ease—It was going to work wonderfully and would be almost too easy. The only problem was Erik.

Charles had been halfway through his ingenious plan when Emma entered and informed Shaw of Erik's arrival. Now if the telepath were to try and escape Erik would be kept hostage. So, instead of escaping, he simply let-on that nothing was wrong and let himself be used and submissive. When Shaw finally left the room Charles collapsed in depression. Now neither he nor Erik would escape; both too afraid the other would be hurt. Shaw would win and there would be nothing left of the world. All of this was Charles' fault, and he knew it.

"I don't know what you're playing at—using him like that—but its sick… even for you!" Erik spat the words like acid at Shaw, still standing near the glass. The metal-bender began to shake his bars and strain to find bits of metal near the room; neither pursuit came to help him or Charles. Then Erik noticed that Charles wasn't crying, but he looked devastated and broken none-the-less. He began to mentally beat himself for not telling Charles he loved him sooner. Now the young telepath might never know how pure the feelings were.

"Young Erik, I know this may be hard to imagine… but, I actually enjoy the company of Mr. Xavier. He's rather attractive, as I'm sure you must've noticed by now, and he's quite a lay." The last few words were truthful, but they were solely said to upset Erik—and they worked. A scream broke from the caged man's mouth and he began beating against the bars. "Don't exert yourself too much, we wouldn't want you compromised when deciding how to end this ordeal." Shaw's devious grin was enough to warn Erik that the deal would have steep prices.

"What do you want?" The words were simple but Sebastian pretended to be confused by them. "What do _I _want? The better question is what do _you _want. Erik, this is all for you. You will get to stand by my side and rule the world. You and I will bring mutants to power. I'll even let you use Charles for a few days here and there. Win, win if you ask me."

"You mean you're not letting Charles go?" Erik became oddly still—a storm was rising inside him; one that Shaw couldn't even imagine.

"Of course not, I mean… would you? Oh that's a silly question; I've been told what _you _think about him. And, believe me, I'm jealous. You've had a lot more attention from him, that's for sure," Shaw smiled again when he saw the rage bubble in Erik's eyes, "I mean, he's never said _your _name while we're fucking, but that's just stupid. Why would he?" Sebastian now turned away from the window and came several feet closer to the cage. He whispered something so softly Erik could only pick up the words 'Charles', 'of course' and 'mine'. Then, as quickly as he had come in, Shaw was gone.

Erik left his body, and let his mind roam. There was a lot of metal in the area, but it would take a lot of work at this distance. Suddenly he remembered the satellite dish and how much Charles believed in him. There was a peace that came with knowing Charles had faith in him. He closed his eyes and put his body to the test; knuckles clenched and teeth grinding. Metal began to vibrate all over the compound, but only the small pieces flew towards the back where Erik was. Tired, Erik turned towards Charles' room, hoping to see something that would give him strength. Instead he saw a weary Charles pressed up against the glass, being dominated by lips.

As each vile attack from Shaw's lips was placed onto his own, Charles shuddered and felt bile rise up into his mouth. His arms were limp and so was his face. No matter how long Shaw tried to get a reaction, Charles wouldn't. Shaw pulled back and spoke, "You know Charles, I have Erik in this building… and it wouldn't bothering me hurting him. Perhaps if you responded to some of the things I was doing, I could spare him this bothersome torture. What'd you say?" The response surprised both Shaw and Erik; Charles, upon hearing the words, pressed his body forward, into Shaw's chest, and began to hungrily kiss him. Sebastian moaned and Erik shrieked in agony—he yelled for Charles to stop, but realized that there were microphones inside with Charles making his words loud, but keeping Erik's out.

Upon hearing Erik's name, there was nothing left to do but accept all of the disgusting advances. Charles lunged forward and began to lick along Shaw's bottom lip, seeking entry. He passionately devoured all of the disgusting mouth and even fumbled around on the outside of Shaw's pants, a weak seduction, but a seduction nonetheless. When Shaw began to pull him towards the dirtied and bloody table, Charles lost half of his spirit. Suddenly it dawned on him how far he would have to go—yet again—to save his Erik. But when the word his subconsciously attached itself to Erik's name, Charles was aware he would do anything to save the man he… loved? No… It wasn't _love, _at least not yet, but it was close enough.

Seeing what Charles would do for him gave Erik the final burst of courage; all of the metal he could procure came pouring through the tiny glass window of the room he was in. The metal became a saw beneath his finger tips and it broke through his cage by the time Shaw was atop Charles on the table—still not inside him. Erik ran, aware of how a few seconds could be dire, and broke open the door. He brought all of the metal together and entrapped Shaw in a cage; aware that fighting the man only led to pain.

Charles saw Erik break in through the door and suddenly he was safe. No matter what happened—he was safe. When Shaw was trapped in a cage—he was safe. When they broke through the guards with metal and mind—he was safe. When they found clothes for Charles and left on a plane—he was safe. It wasn't until he woke up on the plane, wrapped in a blanket and head on Erik's lap, that Charles realized how completely safe he was. "Thank you Erik." "For what?" "For saving me. Both times." Erik chuckled lightly at the beautifully innocent and apologetic face that lay atop his legs. "It was nothing Charles. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Charles yawned sleepily and let his eyes fall shut only to open again, "I know… that's the thing I love about you. There are a lot of things I love about you…" Erik's heart flew out of his body and the plane and towards the sky—was this really Charles admitting to loving him? Could it be his dream come true? "Charles, there are a lot of things I love about you too," but as he said the words he noticed a small snoring coming from the young telepath. Charles had been dead tired all day and Erik wasn't going to wake him now.

The words would simply have to wait.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it! I'm going to get more up soon, and sorry it was so slow! Also, I'd really love some Reviews! Thanks for all the support guys! Hope to get some more up soon!**


	6. AN

I'm sorry that this isn't a story. I just want you all to know that this story will be updated soon. I started school this week and everything is hectic. But, I will try to get things on here before September. In fact I'm sure there will be a reallllllly looooong chapter before September. Sorry for my slowness! (and I know it sucks this isn't another chapter)


	7. Chapter 6 end

Their plane landed back in the states after hours of complete silence; Charles had never been so relieved to sleep in his entire life. His neck ached and he had a crick in his back, but he was let alone for it all. Waking up, he saw Erik's legs sprawled beneath him, and at first his entire body stiffened. Soon, Charles felt a warmth fill his stomach as he realized he wouldn't have wanted to wake up to anyone else. Erik noticed he was awake and helped him up—his side, leg, and body were still bloody and battered. It was time to return to the hospital.

Charles protested the entire time he was there—first he didn't want any anesthetic (knowing it would impair his mind, which he was happy with just the way it was). Second, he couldn't stand having one guest at a time; he wanted Erik to stay, but needed to see the other students and Raven at least once daily. The entire three weeks went over slowly and painfully—a cast, stitches, blood transfusions and more stitches. The most uncomfortable moments were those when he was allowed to see everyone at once:

"Did Erik do this to you?" Alex glared towards the corner of the room where the metal-bender was standing, separate from the group after he brought Charles to the hospital.

"No, don't worry guys. I'm completely fine, and it's just some cuts and bruises. In fact, I'd say I'm tip-top as it is," Charles had been increasingly more normal, and everyone was terrified he'd regress again—like the last time he was in the hospital. But, as time went on it was clear that wasn't the case. Raven thought she knew why, so she didn't hesitate asking.

"Are you finally happy because you came to your senses about what we talked about?" Everyone in the room perked up, and turned questioningly to the professor. He blushed heavily and gave Raven a look that made her squeal with delight and smirk at Erik; who in turn stared wide-eyed at his beloved.

"Charles?" Erik, who hadn't left the hospital in weeks, was hoarse and grimy, but his voice was still icily commanding. Charles blushed yet again and looked around the room before cursing Raven under his breath; this only made Raven giggle madly.

"Well, the thing is… before I was… taken… I was talking to Raven about who my real friends were. I decided that you were a true friend, and I never should've doubted you. That's… all." Charles blushed even more brightly when he could hear the desperation in his voice; trying to cover the end trails of his words. Hank and Alex caught it and blushed themselves. Only Erik and Sean stood in complete confusion—their eyebrows knit in confusion and their mouths tight with concentration.

"Well I'm glad you've decided to trust me again, but what does this have to do with your sudden pep?" Erik's slow and precise diction made Charles and Raven chuckle. Even though he wasn't sure how to answer in front of a group of people, Charles was still head over heels for Erik—and he was just realizing it. So instead he just gave him a pointedly loving look and thought, _you'll know soon enough, my fri—dear…_

"Let's go." Raven's simple words were all that the other mutants needed to take their leave and allow some time alone for the two friends.

"See, I started to realize how many things you had done for me since I met you. You never let me down… except for once, and I think I just exaggerated that. I was at a horrible place and you caught me there. But, you didn't let me fall. You never gave up on me. Erik, you've always been my rock, and you've been kind and gentle and beautiful… and I think, that after a lot of consideration, I'm beginning to fall in love with—" but before the rest of the words could escape his lips, Charles was caught up in a passionate kiss with his best friend. Erik didn't let go of Charles' hair even after they parted for breath. He didn't stop looking into the eyes he'd loved so long, until he finally spoke up,

"I'd like to let you know, I love you Charles. I always have. I didn't mean to let you hear those things… I just… I want you so badly sometimes. You… you're just so beautiful."

Another kiss ensued and soon Erik was on the hospital bed alongside Charles—they spent the entire night in each other's arms; sometimes kissing and sometimes talking. Never once did they stop feeling the pure warmth radiating from the other's form. Neither even realized they'd fallen asleep until Raven's squeals awoke them the next morning.

"You two are sooooo cute together! I called it!" As pesky as she was being, Erik found her congratulations rather flattering, and her love for Charles adorable and sincere. He loved her as a sister, and could never hate her or her annoying ways.

It was three weeks later, and Charles was finally healed, at least where it concerned Erik. Charles, completely in love by this time, was ready to let himself be complete with Erik. The other mutants had groaned when they kissed in the living room, and they'd chuckled when Charles blushed with embarrassment. They'd watched as Charles realized his love, and they'd seen as Erik protected Charles from the world.

"Erik…?" Charles' imploring voice was quiet, but Erik could hear it from miles away.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm…_ready." _Erik's eyebrows shot up in a mix of surprise and joy as the words he'd waited months to hear were finally said. Charles crossed the room and sat next to Erik on the bed; he looked into his metal-bender's eyes and melted inside. A warm glow surrounding the figures as they slowly undressed—never once looking away from the other's fire-lit body. When they were finally naked—vulnerable and open to the other—they both thought the more pure thoughts about love; there was no lust in this moment.

Erik closed the space first; bringing his mouth up to Charles' and slowly, but passionately, kissing the thoughts out of the telepath's mind. For a perfect and pure second he was completely lost in the kiss. Now it was Charles' time to take over. He palmed Erik's shoulders and slowly trailed kisses down his chest until he was face level with Erik's hard member. The light breaths brushing against his hard-on made Erik quiver with anticipation and need, but he didn't need to ask; Charles engulfed him completely. Moaning and thrusting, Erik whispered words of love to Charles who believed each one. Finally Erik came and Charles took it all; wanting to have a part of Erik inside him.

Lying back, fulfilled and excited, Charles felt Erik's body atop his; their muscles and limbs completely molded for the other's body. Whimpering, Charles felt all of Erik pulsing and finally he felt the most important part prodding at his opening. It was still raw and sometimes it hurt, but there was nothing more amazing than knowing it was going to be Erik this time; not against his will—just a beautiful moment of his love inside him. Erik pushed forward tentatively and almost stopped when he heard his telepath groan, but Charles' dilated pupils and messy hair beneath him urged him on; this was what they both wanted—_needed_, Charles mentally corrected.

Erik let out a small chuckle at his lover before pushing all the way in and beginning to thrust. Each movement resulted in another, more harmonic, moan. Both of their pulses were racing, and Charles was babbling nonsense—only stopping to repeat Erik's name. For several heated and passionate minutes of pure sex, the two were together—physically and mentally, Erik and Charles.

When Charles finished it was loud and reverberating; his thoughts projected across the city—and downstairs all of the mutants moaned in absolute ecstasy, only to be completely embarrassed that they'd just experienced Charles' orgasm. Raven laughed, knowing that this wasn't the first time she'd known him to project pleasure (years of his teenage masturbation had shown her otherwise).

Together the lovers fell asleep soaked in sweat, and in each other's arms.

It was only three days later that the X-men found out about Shaw's survival and his plans. Erik, who had been smart enough to kill Azazel on the way out of the base months earlier, was not scared for Charles, but for the world. Charles was more frightened for what Erik was going to do; who he was going to become.

They were at the beach; Erik levitating from the wreckage, having just killed Shaw. He looked down at Charles—his Charles—and something inside him broke. He couldn't leave this world. He couldn't give up Charles. He couldn't block Charles.

The telepath was watching the struggle within Erik but couldn't do anything with the bloody helmet on his head. When Erik dropped to the sand and threw the helmet away Charles knew he had won. They had all won. Running towards the broken man in front of him, Charles let himself go; he let all of his emotion surge forward into Erik; together they felt the unadulterated joy and exquisiteness of the moment. 

Raven and Hank, holding hands, slowly turned towards each other with a smile. Sean and Alex turned to where Shaw's crew were now slack-jawed and welcomed them with a smile to the new, and accepting world. Moira, who'd loved Charles from the moment she met him, sighed and let a tear fall down her cheek. The world she knew, and wanted to know were both in the past now. It was going to be a world built up from Charles and Erik—whether they changed everything or nothing, no one could know.

**A/N- this is the worst ending ever, and I'm totally sorry for that, I just couldn't figure out how to finish it. I promise that I'll work on my other X:men thing (it also kinda sucks /: ) but if anyone has any ideas for Cherik things I need ideas all the time!**


End file.
